Test No.2355
v | test_number = 2355 | date = 14,15,16,17,18 August 2019 (5-day match) | venue = Lord's, London | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to field | result = Match drawn | man_of_the_match = Ben Stokes | umpires = Aleem Dar & Chris Gaffaney | last_test = Test No.2354 | next_test = Test No.2356 |}} England 258 (Burns 53, Bairstow 52, Hazlewood 3-58) and 258 for 5 dec (Stokes 115*, Cummins 3-35) drew with Australia 250 (Smith 92, Broad 4-65) and 154 for 6 (Labuschagne 59, Head 42*, Archer 3-32, Leach 3-37) In a match featuring such high drama, there had to be a twist or two. So there was as England dominated an Australia side missing the concussed Steven Smith, threatening to snatch victory via Jofra Archer's firebolts, but then being thwarted by some dogged batting by Smith's concussion substitute Marnus Labuschagne and Travis Head as the second Test ended in a draw at Lord's. Smith was ruled out before play on the final day after waking up with symptoms of concussion, despite initial assessments having cleared him to resume his innings the previous day after suffering a nasty blow to the neck from an Archer bouncer. After rain delayed the start by more than an hour, the sun broke through to reveal a continuation of the thrilling contest this match had become after a washed-out opening day. Labuschagne, the first concussion replacement in Test history under playing conditions introduced on August 1, withstood more Archer barrages to score a half-century which was pivotal in helping Australia avoid defeat after Archer and Jack Leach had run through the tourists' top order. Labuschagne's 59 was Australia's top score for their second innings and came after he had been hit flush on the helmet grille by Archer on the first legal delivery he faced. Archer picked up where he left off in Australia's first innings, which fell just eight runs shy of England's 258, unleashing serious heat on the visitors, who needed 267 runs to win after Man of the Match Ben Stokes' impressive unbeaten century turned the hosts' paltry lead into a healthy one. David Warner's lean Ashes continued when he prodded an Archer length ball to gully, where Rory Burns took a good, low catch. Out for 5, it was Warner's fourth single-figure innings in the series so far. Archer immediately set about peppering Usman Khawaja, greeting Australia's No. 3 with three balls of 90mph or more. It wasn't long at all before Khawaja was out edging Archer to Jonny Bairstow behind the stumps for 2 off just six deliveries. Cameron Bancroft put up some resistance with Labuschagne before Leach trapped him lbw with one that kept low and rapped him on the shin shortly after tea. That extended Bancroft's run of poor returns this series to four innings also with scores of 8, 7, 13 and 16. From there, Labuschagne and Head put on an 85-run stand for the fourth wicket, which became a sub-plot in itself. Labuschagne wore a few body blows and survived an lbw appeal, turned down and then reviewed by England with the DRS showing Chris Woakes' ball striking him too high on the back leg and outside the line. Head, meanwhile, was dropped on 22 by Jason Roy in the slips off the bowling of Stokes when Australia were 96 for 3. But it was Labuschagne's dismissal that provided the next spike in tension. As the batsman swept a Leach delivery onto the leg side, the ball bounced off Jos Buttler's thigh at short leg and sailed just forward of square leg, where Joe Root claimed the lowest of catches. After a soft signal of out and a lengthy review, the dismissal was upheld, with replays not entirely conclusive as to whether the ball had made contact with the grass first. Matthew Wade, caught at short leg off Leach's next ball - the first of his subsequent over - and Tim Paine fell cheaply, although in Paine's case, it was rather spectacular, with Joe Denly plucking the ball one-handed from the sky as he leapt to his left at midwicket to give Archer his third wicket of the innings and fifth of the match. At that point, there were seven overs left with England needing four wickets but Head remained unbeaten on 42, alongside Pat Cummins, when the sides shook hands on the draw with three balls unbowled. Archer finished the innings with 3 for 32 and Leach 3 for 37. Earlier, Stokes had given England the chance of pressing for victory. Moving up one place in the order to No. 5 ahead of Buttler, Stokes' unbeaten 115 off 165 balls included three sixes and 11 fours after he had resumed the day on 16. Buttler, who resumed on 10, produced a controlled 31 off 108 balls but he failed to add to his score after lunch. Bairstow added 30 off 37 balls in support as Stokes neared his century and, once the milestone was reached, the pair swung freely until Root made the declaration. Smith, who scored twin centuries in Australia's first-Test victory at Edgbaston, will undergo continued testing to determine whether he is fit to play in the third Test, starting at Headingley on Thursday. Fall of wickets: 1-0 (Jason Roy, 1.3 ov), 2-26 (Joe Root, 9.1 ov), 3-92 (Joe Denly, 31.6 ov), 4-116 (Rory Burns, 38.3 ov), 5-136 (Jos Buttler, 42.3 ov), 6-138 (Ben Stokes, 45.2 ov), 7-210 (Chris Woakes, 64.6 ov), 8-230 (Jofra Archer, 70.2 ov), 9-251 (Stuart Broad, 73.5 ov), 10-258 (Jonny Bairstow, 77.1 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-11 (David Warner, 4.2 ov), 2-60 (Cameron Bancroft, 22.5 ov), 3-60 (Usman Khawaja, 23.2 ov), 4-71 (Travis Head, 30.1 ov), 5-102 (Matthew Wade, 44.2 ov), 6-162 (Tim Paine, 66.6 ov), 6-203* (Steven Smith, retired not out ), 7-218 (Peter Siddle, 85.2 ov), 8-234 (Steven Smith, 87.5 ov), 9-246 (Nathan Lyon, 93.1 ov), 10-250 (Pat Cummins, 94.3 ov) Did not bat: CR Woakes, JC Archer, SCJ Broad, MJ Leach Fall of wickets: 1-9 (Jason Roy, 4.1 ov), 2-9 (Joe Root, 4.2 ov), 3-64 (Joe Denly, 18.5 ov), 4-71 (Rory Burns, 20.2 ov), 5-161 (Jos Buttler, 56.6 ov) Did not bat: SPD Smith, PM Siddle, NM Lyon, JR Hazlewood Fall of wickets: 1-13 (David Warner, 3.3 ov), 2-19 (Usman Khawaja, 5.3 ov), 3-47 (Cameron Bancroft, 13.6 ov), 4-132 (Marnus Labuschagne, 35.6 ov), 5-138 (Matthew Wade, 37.1 ov), 6-149 (Tim Paine, 40.6 ov) '''Match details *Series: Australia led the 5-match series 1-0 *Test debuts: Jofra Archer *Australia replacement: M Labuschagne for SPD Smith (England 2nd innings, 32.3 ov) *Player of the match: Ben Stokes *TV umpire: Joel Wilson *Match referee: Ranjan Madugalle *Reserve umpire: Alex Wharf Close of play *day 1 – no play *day 2 – Australia 1st innings 30/1 (CT Bancroft 5*, UT Khawaja 18*, 13 ov) *day 3 – Australia 1st innings 80/4 (SPD Smith 13*, MS Wade 0*, 37.1 ov) *day 4 – England 2nd innings 96/4 (BA Stokes 16*, JC Buttler 10*, 32.2 ov) *day 5 – Australia 2nd innings 154/6 (47.3 ov) - end of match Match notes Day 1 *Rain: England - 0/0 *Lunch: England - 0/0 *Rain: England - 0/0 *Wet Ground: England - 0/0 *Rain: England - 0/0 *End Of Day: England - 0/0 Day 2 *Drinks: England - 31/2 in 11.5 overs (RJ Burns 14, JL Denly 2) *End Of Day: Australia - 30/1 in 13.0 overs (CT Bancroft 5, UT Khawaja 18) *Over 15.6: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - CB Gaffaney, Batsman - JL Denly (Struck down) *England: 50 runs in 17.5 overs (107 balls), Extras 1 *3rd Wicket: 50 runs in 105 balls (RJ Burns 22, JL Denly 27, Ex 1) *Lunch: England - 76/2 in 27.0 overs (RJ Burns 34, JL Denly 27) *England: 100 runs in 33.4 overs (202 balls), Extras 9 *RJ Burns: 50 off 119 balls (7 x 4) *Drinks: England - 136/5 in 42.3 overs (BA Stokes 13) *England: 150 runs in 47.2 overs (284 balls), Extras 14 *7th Wicket: 50 runs in 68 balls (JM Bairstow 27, CR Woakes 19, Ex 4) *Over 57.5: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - CB Gaffaney, Batsman - JM Bairstow (Struck down) *England: 200 runs in 60.5 overs (365 balls), Extras 18 *Tea: England - 201/6 in 61.0 overs (JM Bairstow 36, CR Woakes 25) *Over 64.6: Review by England (Batting), Umpire - Aleem Dar, Batsman - CR Woakes (Struck down) *JM Bairstow: 50 off 82 balls (7 x 4) *England: 250 runs in 73.3 overs (441 balls), Extras 23 *Innings Break: England - 258/10 in 77.1 overs (MJ Leach 6) Day 3 *Australia: 50 runs in 19.1 overs (115 balls), Extras 8 *Over 22.5: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - Aleem Dar, Batsman - CT Bancroft (Struck down - Umpires Call) *Drinks: Australia - 61/3 in 26.1 overs (SPD Smith 1, TM Head 0) *Over 30.1: Review by England (Bowling), Umpire - Aleem Dar, Batsman - TM Head (Upheld) *Over 35.6: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - CB Gaffaney, Batsman - MS Wade (Upheld) *Rain: Australia - 80/4 in 37.1 overs (SPD Smith 13, MS Wade 0) *Lunch: Australia - 80/4 in 37.1 overs (SPD Smith 13, MS Wade 0) *Rain: Australia - 80/4 in 37.1 overs (SPD Smith 13, MS Wade 0) *Tea: Australia - 80/4 in 37.1 overs (SPD Smith 13, MS Wade 0) *Rain: Australia - 80/4 in 37.1 overs (SPD Smith 13, MS Wade 0) *End Of Day: Australia - 80/4 in 37.1 overs (SPD Smith 13, MS Wade 0) Day 4 *Tea: England - 0/0 *England 2nd innings: 1x7 ball over (15th over, bowled by PM Siddle, called by Umpire Aleem Dar) *Drinks: England - 46/2 in 16.0 overs (RJ Burns 26, JL Denly 14) *England: 50 runs in 16.3 overs (100 balls), Extras 8 *3rd Wicket: 50 runs in 85 balls (RJ Burns 20, JL Denly 22, Ex 8) *End Of Day: England - 96/4 in 32.2 overs (BA Stokes 16, JC Buttler 10) *Australia: 100 runs in 42.2 overs (254 balls), Extras 9 *Drinks: Australia - 120/5 in 51.0 overs (SPD Smith 33, TD Paine 8) *Australia: 150 runs in 61.2 overs (368 balls), Extras 15 *SPD Smith: 50 off 107 balls (6 x 4) *6th Wicket: 50 runs in 102 balls (SPD Smith 25, TD Paine 20, Ex 5) *Lunch: Australia - 155/5 in 65.0 overs (SPD Smith 53, TD Paine 21) *Over 72.3: Review by England (Bowling), Umpire - Aleem Dar, Batsman - PJ Cummins (Struck down) *Australia: 200 runs in 76.1 overs (458 balls), Extras 22 *SPD Smith retired hurt at 203/6 (80, 76.2 overs) *New ball taken after 80 overs *SPD Smith retired hurt on 80* from 203/6 (76.2) to 218/7 (85.2) *Over 87.5: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - CB Gaffaney, Batsman - SPD Smith (Struck down) *Over 93.1: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - CB Gaffaney, Batsman - NM Lyon (Struck down) *Australia: 250 runs in 93.6 overs (565 balls), Extras 32 *Innings Break: Australia - 250/10 in 94.3 overs (JR Hazlewood 3) Day 5 *Rain: England - 96/4 in 32.2 overs (BA Stokes 16, JC Buttler 10) *England: 100 runs in 34.2 overs (207 balls), Extras 13 *Over 40.1: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - CB Gaffaney, Batsman - BA Stokes (Struck down) *M Labuschagne replaced SPD Smith as a concussion substitute during the England 2nd innings *5th Wicket: 50 runs in 143 balls (BA Stokes 30, JC Buttler 15, Ex 5) *Marnus Labuschagne becomes the first ever concussion substitute in International Cricket. *BA Stokes: 50 off 106 balls (7 x 4) *England: 150 runs in 51.3 overs (310 balls), Extras 14 *Lunch: England - 157/4 in 54.0 overs (BA Stokes 51, JC Buttler 31) *Over 57.5: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - Aleem Dar, Batsman - BA Stokes (Struck down) *England: 200 runs in 63.6 overs (385 balls), Extras 21 *6th Wicket: 50 runs in 52 balls (BA Stokes 33, JM Bairstow 15, Ex 2) *BA Stokes: 100 off 160 balls (10 x 4, 2 x 6) *England: 250 runs in 70.2 overs (423 balls), Extras 25 *Innings Break: England - 258/5 in 71.0 overs (BA Stokes 115, JM Bairstow 30) *Australia 2nd innings *Tea: Australia - 46/2 in 13.0 overs (CT Bancroft 16, M Labuschagne 17) *Australia: 50 runs in 15.4 overs (95 balls), Extras 10 *Over 25.1: Review by England (Bowling), Umpire - Aleem Dar, Batsman - M Labuschagne (Struck down) *4th Wicket: 50 runs in 82 balls (M Labuschagne 18, TM Head 22, Ex 10) *Australia: 100 runs in 28.3 overs (172 balls), Extras 16 *4th Wicket: 50 runs in 87 balls (M Labuschagne 17, TM Head 26, Ex 10) *Drinks: Australia - 118/3 in 33.0 overs (M Labuschagne 45, TM Head 34) *M Labuschagne: 50 off 89 balls (7 x 4) *Australia: 150 runs in 41.2 overs (249 balls), Extras 24 *Over 45.4: Review by England (Bowling), Umpire - Aleem Dar, Batsman - PJ Cummins (Struck down) External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo.com Category:Test Matches Category:2019 Test matches Category:2019 Ashes